In an environment in which a worker is required to wear a hardhat, there may also exists a need for supplemental lighting to assist the worker in completing a task or inspecting work product. A conventional handheld flashlight commonly used in such situations occupies the use of one hand of the worker, leaving only one hand free to perform the required tasks. Alternatively, a second helper may be required simply to hold the flashlight while work is being accomplished. In order to free up both hands, a headlamp attached to a headband may be used to provide supplemental lighting to assist the worker in the task at hand. Such a headlamp with a headband may preclude the wearing of a hardhat. Also, a headlamp with a set of straps specifically designed for a hardhat may be strapped to the worker's hardhat in order to free up both of the workers hands. Such a headlamp with a set of straps may be cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to use.